The Prodigal Daughter
by lemondewdrop
Summary: Edward gives Nessie to Aro at the end of B.D causing havoc to ripple through his family, see how Nessie fairs being raised by the volturi. Warning:Darkish Nessie
1. Prologue

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO S.M  
**

* * *

Prologue:

There was a curious incident was happening in the north east corner of America, in a little place called Forks. Vampires of old and new ways had assembled on field in the middle of a forest. On one side of the field stood the vampires set in there cold and greedy old ways with their guard at their side waiting to there bidding.

From a distance these immortal beings would have been beautiful creatures that people would stop and stare at, but look close enough and you would be able to see cruelty etched in to their faces and their eyes would be bleak as they had no soul to see into.

Cross from them stood a family surrounded by their friends who had come to support them out of willingness. Them like the others where beautiful but instead of cruelty and greed ruling them, they were ruled by love for the things they held dearest. This was plain to see especially on a small group at the front of there gathering of people, a male, a female, a little girl and a giant russet wolf.

The leader of the other coven of vampires stepped forward and asked for the young male to come forward to meet him. The male had to try and suppress a growl before kissing his wife and daughter and heading to the centre of the field. The old man held out his hand to shake, reluctantly the male raised his hand, almost immediately a dazed look came upon the old vampire.

To anyone on the outside this would look like a hand shake that was held to long but everybody sourounding them knew that a conversation of sorts was being held between both men.

A look of fear pasted momentarily over the young males face but quickly vanished as he turned to his wife and asked her to bring their daughter to meet the old vampire. The old vampire was as nice as candy to the little girl and asked her many questions but instead of answering him she simply raised her hand to his face.

A smile that would put young boys at Christmas to shame split across his face and turned momentarily to those behind, who had shifted slightly through this action and told them that the girl had not harmed him but was showing him something.

His gaze them fell upon the face of her father, whose face in turn turned to one of pure agony, he then turned slightly to those behind him and back again.

He asked for his daughter to come to him and she did with great joy because she loved her father with all her heart, he kissed here gently on the forehead and told her how much he loved her and he was so sorry, with another kiss he whispered goodbye and handed her to the old vampire.

A loud scream echoed through the surrounding forest scaring the birds into the high heavens, the child's mother had begun to run at them, only to be caught by her waiting husband, who mumbled in her hair sorry as she sinks to the floor.

He looks on that dazzling face that he fell in love and tells her it was for the best, he can hear the whispering, the growling, the howling and the sobs of those around him, he proceeds to gently pick up his wife and turns to the distancing crowd of black cloaks and whispers;

"Goodbye Renesmee, I love you forever."

* * *

**THANKS, PLEASE REVEIW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND NESSIE STARTS TO GET DARK IT STARTS OFF 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

_(WHAT NESSIE WAS RAISED BY THE VOLTURI)_

OH BY THE WAY,NESSIE NEEDS A BAD ASS VOLTURI MATE AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME_  
_


	2. The Final Curtain of Edward Cullen

**sorry about the delay I am workin on the third Chapter as we speak**

Disclaimer:all rights belong to S.M

**

* * *

12 years after prologue**

The Cullen house had always been bright and airy from the outside but to look inside and see the people living there you would there was something dark hanging over them. Each Cullen would blame another Cullen for what happened twelve years ago, they remembered how hard was to leave Bella, but that was out of choice, this was different, this was forced upon them. Jasper Hale was the worst due to his ability to sense emotions, he had become some what numb and distance ever sense Renesmee left.

On no particular day, a young man came to the door he looked shocked and horrified. Carlisle welcomed him in because Edward liked him, so he became a friend of sorts to the rest of the family.

"Seth, how lovely to see you, please do come in"

"I can't, I need your help"

Carlisle's smile turned to frown and asked him to explain.

"It's about Jacob, there's something wrong with him"

At this the whole coven, who had secretly been listening to the conversation entered the room. Even though they would not admit it they were worried, they knew if Nessie was here they would want her to help him, some even thought that they probably would have been married by now.

Seth explained to them how Jake had suddenly fallen ill over night and was now complaining about the pain he was in.

None of them could help it, they were all out the door, Jake was part of Nessie and he needed to be helped. They all stopped in front of a small red house, only Carlisle entered to tend to Jake while the others waited outside with the wolves.

He returned later looking rather grim, both the wolves and the vampires gathered around him. He spoke with a calm understanding or his doctor's voice, giving nothing away.

"Jacob's temperature has spiked and his heart is pumping to fast for him to cope. I have asked Billy how long he has been like this, he said about two and a half days, and it's not looking good. I am afraid I still don't know what caused such a rapid illness so I sedated him; too see if he changes with sleep.

The pack eventually left but returned in the morning to see Jake. They were all outside talking when something creaked on the porch behind as quick as possible they turned to see Jacob Black standing there looking drained. Billy spoke too he's son first.

"Jake are you o.k., you should go back to bed."

"I can't I'm too lonely."

"What do you mean son, everybody is here."

"I don't know I feel as if I have been knocked off course."

At this Billy sat stark upright in his chair; there was a growl behind him.

"That's not possible" snarled the voice of Edward Cullen.

"It's the only explanation, why else is he so lost."

Edward, who had been leaning against the car, slammed is fist into the front panel leaving behind a dent that was very noticeable.

"Billy, please explain, what is happening to Jake" called the voice of Sam Uley who was so concerned over Jake's well being he didn't sleep at all the night before.

Billy exhaled before he began "It would seem the imprint is broken."

Everybody gasped; it was assumed that the imprint was unbreakable.

Emmet was the first to speak "how do you break an imprint?"

Edward snarled and replied "you can't, the only way is if the wolf or the imprint's soul is removed because that is were the imprint is held"

Rosalie spoke this time "how do you remove a soul?"

Billy shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Death"

**20 years after prologue**

He couldn't take it any longer the constant sobbing and mutterings of thoughts of the people that surrounded him, most of thoughts were about his now deceased daughter and some were about killing him for ripping his family apart.

What hurt him the most was the fact that his wife could not look him straight in the eye any more, she blamed him, and he knew it even though she told him often that she didn't.

In three days time it would be the exact date his daughter died on, he sat there moping looking out what was her bedroom window into the forest. The others had gone too hunt he had refused to go; he wanted to stay there on her bed sobbing. He knew what he had to do, he had to go to Italy, and before anyone could stop him he was gone.

Alice Cullen was just finishing with her dinner when a vision hit her.

_There was a man standing in an ally being looked upon by two hooded figures._

_All of a sudden he was in a large room being looked upon by three figures seated in three thrones. The middle one was talking too him as if he was a friend but the young man looked disgusted with himself, suddenly the man left his seat and held the man of throat. _Alice couldn't see anymore because the doors shut on her vision.

When she came too all the members of the family were surrounding her, her eyes settled on her best friend, Alice would have to tell her what she saw just happen to her husband.

**25 years after prologue**

It just sat there on the table waiting to be opened by the person whose name was on the front. Everybody was staring at it when Carlisle walked in, he gently lifted afraid that it would brake. He opened it gently and read what was inside, when he had finished he's eyes landed on his newest daughter who had lost so much and told her,

"We are invited to visit Volterra, to visit Aro"

This statement was met by hissing and growling all thought the same lines, how dare he call them to him after all he has done to them in the past.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review and Nessie still needs a mate


	3. An old man's games

**Disclaimer: all rights go to S.M**

**Sorry I kept it so late but I couldn't remember where I was going with the stroy , got it now**.

* * *

The Cullen's arrived in Volterra no less than two days later, they were cautious to not attract any attention from the humans. As they approached the entrance to the castle they were greeted by a figure in a dark hood, both Jasper and Emmet stepped forward they had been planning the Volturi's death since they took Renesmee.

The dark figure chuckled and removed his hood.

"Nice to see you have returned, Carlisle"

"The place is exactly the same, Demetri"

"Not exactly, we've replaced the receptionist a few times since you left" Demerti chuckled at this he enjoyed teasing the Cullen's over their chosen diet.

Carlisle who was a very patient man, was not pleased by this he had hoped to come here find out what Aro wanted and then leave, before they hurt his family anymore then they already have, so he was not in the mood for the Volturi's games.

When Carlisle was about to offer a reply, he heard footsteps from the passage behind. Demetri grinned at the Cullen's and said "This is about to get a lot more interesting"

A young woman emerged from the darkness, in the same attire as Demetri.

Like Demetri had done only moments ago she removed her hood, the women was tall and thin but still managed to have all the right curves, she had long brown wavy hair and glowing red eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but Aro would like to see his old friends as soon as possible" the women said in her bell like voice.

Rosalie snarled at her, she didn't like the fact that Aro had them here, she was not about to call Aro her friend and the girl in front of them she didn't like either the girl was too pretty and if she was part on the Volturi then she had a gift, she could not be trusted no matter how nice she was. The girl just looks at Rosalie before turning to Demetri with a smile,

"You have been treating them properly"

"As well as they deserve" the girl seemed to like Demetri's reply as she chuckled at it.

"After you" Demetri said with a hint of cunning in his voice.

She chuckled at this "Demetri as much as it pains me to admit it, I like you so I don't want your head on the floor when he finds out you have been looking at me the wrong way, so I will walk behind the Cullen's" the women grinned at him and took a step back to let the Cullen's pass her, so they could follow Demetri.

It was only now as the Cullen's passed her that they noticed what she was wearing, she was dressed in all black, she was wearing a short tight dress with long selves that wrapped around her perfectly, her cloak covered her legs and she was wearing black killer heels. All but one Cullen passed her to follow Demetri down the hall; the young women glanced at Jasper Hale with slight amusement.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I was in the army; it is hard for me to trust anybody"

The woman smiled at him and began to walk ahead of him; she turned slightly and beckoned him to follow her to the lift.

As they all piled into the lift Esme Cullen couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time she would see the sun again, she shook herself slightly she couldn't think like that not when her family needed her so much.

As they entered the throne room a sense of angst, pain and glee was felt by Jasper. Demetri and the young woman who had escorted them in, stood behind them guarding the door with Felix, a subtle way to say do not try and leave.

"Ah, my friends you have arrived, I was so pleased when you accepted my invitation to come, especially after what happened five years ago" Bella Cullen growled at him, it was his fault that she had lost everything that was precious to her. Aro looked at her for a moment then left his seat and extended his hand to Carlisle, Bella who had been expecting something like this to happen, extended her shield to surround everybody in her family. After Aro had released Carlisle's hand he couldn't help but give an annoyed look at Bella and say.

"I see your shield is still working"

"It always works when I am surrounded by monsters" The Cullen family turned to look at Bella, they wondered if she had a death wish.

Aro just chuckled at this commented and beckoned for the young women, by the doors to come forward and stand by Jane.

"Ah young Bella we are not monsters, it is just our nature to act on our instincts and hunt humans but unfortunately I can't let a comment like that go, so I must punish you for not respecting your elders, Jane if you please".

It was Bella's turn to chuckle "you forget that mental powers don't work against my shield or have you forgotten that" Bella couldn't help but be snide to him.

Aro smirked at her "Silly child your childish behaviour amuses me but I am afraid to tell you that the Volturi have advanced in recent years to accommodate some new gifts that vampires have gained in the last few years"

He then turned his head towards Jane, who had a menacing smirk on her face.

"My dear when you're ready"

Jane put all her concentration on Bella, who could feel the shots hitting off her shield, when she was satisfied Jane had given up she smiled at Aro.

"Ah yes, Carlisle let me introduce a new member of the guard, actually you already met her" Aro gestured his hand towards the young women who had brought them in and was now standing by Jane. Carlisle looked upon the girl, for some reason in the back of his head he trusted her, he didn't know why though maybe it was the way she acted when Jasper was weary of her in the hall earlier but then again he also knew not to trust the Volturi.

"My dear, I believe we are going to need your talents for this, if you don't mind" phrasing it as if she had a choice.

The young women put out her palm in front of her, where Jane grabbed hold of it almost immediately, Jane looked as if she won the lottery when she was holding the girls hand.

"Try again Jane" Aro said, with his eyes fixated on Bella, he was anticipating something, but before Carlisle could tell he was interrupted by Bella's screams. He was shocked; Bella was a shield she was supposed to keep attacks like this out.

"That is enough" called Aro, who had begun returning to the top of his platform.

"As you can tell our newest member over here as the ability to break shields"

Carlisle now understood it was well known that the Volturi hadn't taken on any new members in some time, so when Aro had said he had advanced to accommodate new abilities what he meant was he had found gifted people who could destroy the Cullen family if they slipped up.

"Carlisle it has been a long time since you have stepped foot through the doors of Volterra and what a mere twenty years since I last saw you, I remember it well the day Renesmee came and joined us, if I remember correctly today was the exact day twenty years ago, maybe we will have a celebration later". Aro carried on with almost smug voice.

"What kind of celebration is that, on where I celebrate my daughter coming here which then lead to her untimely death" Bella couldn't stop herself this was the man who had taken her husband and her daughter away from her.

Aro just laughed at her, which was the final nail in the coffin for Bella, before anyone could stop her she lunged at him.

One thing that Bella didn't have was speed and unfortunately the young women to her right did, Jane leapt in front of Aro so Bella's hands wrapped around her neck, while the other girl went behind Bella and held her by the throat.

With one quick pull Bella knew that the girl behind would have her head off so she released Jane, however the girl behind did not release Bella from her grip until Aro signalled her to. Both Emmet and Jasper stepped forward and grabbed Bella afraid that she might try again, while Jane returned to her position in front of Caius and the girl moved in front of Marcus.

"Bella, you misunderstood me I was merely laughing at your mistake, I know that you must feel a little rejected since both Edward and Renesmee came here and left you behind but you are welcome to join if you wish".

Bella was stunned, Aro seemed to think that her whole life was destroyed because her family had not loved her enough to stay with her so he offered her a place so that she could heal; nonsense was all she could think she knew Aro was after her power and not her company.

"Felix, Demetri show the Cullen's to the common room so they may think things over" Aro dismissed them.

Cullen's were about to follow and where just at other side of the door when Aro spoke up again.

"I not understand why you would think that Renesmee is dead, but I assure you Bella that she is very much alive or else it was a mere ghost that held you by the throat only moments ago" with that he signalled for the big oak doors to close on the Cullen's who were left with the thoughts of the girl who had brought them in, their little Nessie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please reveiw**

**P.S Nessie still needs a mate from the volturi and it can't be Demetri, so now that you have met her who will fit her perfectly**


	4. Family Reunited

**Disclaimer: all rights go to S.M  
**

* * *

The Cullen's stood at the big oak doors for what felt like eons, trying to comprehend the bombshell Aro had dropped on them moments ago.

"I told you it was about to get interesting" chimed Demetri from in front of them, close to the doors of the reception area.

The Cullen's were to shocked to retaliate with a snarl or even as human as it seems a sarcastic line. They just stood there in the hall hoping it would sink in soon. Rosalie Hale was the first to leave her frozen state but still was too shocked to talk, so she just listened, there wasn't a sound from inside the throne room bar somebody's light footsteps moving around the room and it would seem that she wasn't the only one listening through the giant doors.

Felix was the first to become impatient, of the comatose state of the Cullen's, he had been alive several hundred years and he had never come across vampires as naïve as the Cullen's, when they handed over the child did they think that she would be treated as a princess, no this was the Volturi she was brought here because of her gifts and to trained as a soldier.

"The common room is this way, please, I would like to back when, Heidi brings back lunch not when everybody has eaten all of the good stuff."

This seemed to snap the Cullen's out of their trance, upon noticing this Demetri and Felix began moving down a long hallway towards there destination. Both men stopped when they reached another oak door.

"This is the common room, you may use it as you wish, but we ask that you remain inside unless accompanied by a guard member, Aro would not like to see anything happen to his guests." Demetri said this in a monotone similar to that of a pilot giving the before flight information, which made Esme wonder how many people Aro invites here.

They entered the common room like a procession following a funeral, which made the man in the dark corner wonder what had happened to them during the last few years. He began to shuffle uneasily as he wondered why the people hadn't noticed him yet, so he decide to take a more human form of announcing himself to the people.

The whole family where in their own little world, when they heard a cough from the corner of the room, which made some of them jump. They all just stood there staring at the man dressed in black, if it were possible some might have died from heart failure from the secrets that seem to be unfolding through the course of this visit.

"Edward" came the small voice of Alice Cullen as she moved forward to embrace her brother.

Edward Cullen had hoped it would have been someone else to hug him first but at present she looked like death.

"How are you alive, I saw Aro kill you, I saw you die" Alice almost screamed this at him as she released him from her hug. He chuckled lightly at her and gestured for everybody to take a seat on the sofas that were placed in the centre of the room forming a square shape. Once everybody had taken their seats on oone of the four couches Edward started to talk.

"You actually saw my head being ripped off my body"

"Well, no but I saw you standing outside with Demetri and Felix, and then in the throne room on your knees talking to Aro, who then got up and placed his hands on your neck."

Bella shuddered as she remembered this she had nearly asked the wolves to kill her when Alice had told her the vision first.

"Is that all"

"Yes after that the vision went blank; I presumed it was a vision of you so when you died so did your future."

Edward looked at his sister and began remembering back to that day before replying.

"Aro wasn't ripping my head off Alice; he was reading my thoughts, trying to understand why I was there, so when he saw the reason he called for someone to enter the room…"

"Nessie." This seemed to slip out before Bella could stop it.

Edward smiled at his wife knowing she was coming around from her comatose state.

"Yes, she was then introduced to me and I told Aro he was lying, so she came over to me and placed her hand on my face and I started to see what she thinking without using my gift, so I stayed and tried to make it up to her for giving her away, that is why I am still here she was the reason your vision disappeared not because I died."

All the Cullen's just sat there for a few moments soaking up the new information, at the exact same moment everybody seem to leap at him and give him a giant hug. After everybody had let go, Bella sat beside her husband and held his hand as Carlisle explained to him what he had missed in the five years he had been away. When Carlisle had finished his story, Edward turned to his wife and laughed at her earning a few wondering glances off his family.

"Staying here has defiantly tipped him over the edge" chuckled Emmet

Edward ignored him and continued;

"You lunged at Aro, you should of heard what they were thinking when you where doing it."

"I was stopped remember"

"I know; she's fast isn't she." Edward said this with a look that a true father would have when their child has done something to make them proud.

"I am surprised that she didn't jump you earlier when she was walking you in, the others thought Aro was mad for sending her to get you, they were genuinely surprised when you walked through those doors in one piece." Edward continued smiling to himself.

"She was nice to us, she seemed to understand why we didn't trust her in the hallway but once she got us in the throne room and she had to protect Aro she was vicious" these were the first observations Jasper had taken of her.

Edward grimaced considering if he should tell them the reason she is like that, releasing a breath, he began to talk.

"Yes she is charming, when I first came here I wanted to find out as much information as possible about her, I found that ever since she got here she has been trained to kill the people that attack the Volturi and for the charming part when she grew a bit she was the most adorable child ever so they though it would be interesting to see how she would fair going out with Heidi to go 'fishing' as she got older she went from being Heidi's daughter, to her sister, that's why she is so charming she has had years of practise of luring people in." The Cullen's where shocked it was hard for them to imagine there little Nessie had turned into a blood crazed demon child. Edward, who was listening to their thoughts thought that this was ironic considering it was well known around the vampire coven's that the witch twins now worked with the demon child.

"Who turned her and why did they turn her." Rosalie spoke up; she believed that nobody deserved this life.

"I can't tell you, it's not my story to tell you, you will have to find Renesmee and ask her but she might not want to tell you." Edward's face was unreadable when he said this; he didn't want to give anything away.

"Well lets go then, they said we weren't aloud to leave unless with a guard and you so happen to be one, so what room is hers then" Emmet was almost at the door when Edward spoke again,

"How about in the morning give you sometime to adjust and she might also like a few hours coming to terms with your arrival" Carlisle nodded he agreed with Edward, so Emmet huffed and sat back down looking defeated.

Edward was lucky he was the mind reader of this family or else they would have picked his lie out straight away, truthfully Edward was frightened for his family, he knew how protective mates were and it just so happened the Renesmee shared her room with her mate, who didn't take kindly to people hurting her, Edward was a little startled that he didn't just kill them when they came here for all that they have done to her.

* * *

** As always review and tell me what you think**

**(Nessie still needs a mate, he will be reveiled in the next chapter)  
**


	5. Childern of the Dammed Departed

**Disclaimer:all rightes go to S.M.**

**All right people time to reveal who you choose  
**

* * *

Aro spoke once more just as the Cullen's crossed the threshold into the hall.

"I do not understand why you would think that Renesmee is dead, but I assure you Bella that she is very much alive or else it was a mere ghost that held you by the throat only moments ago" with that he raised his hand to signal for the door to be closed.

Aro who had been alive for many a thousand year had never seen so many vampires go into a state of shock at the same time. He looked at the girl who was standing in front of Marcus, he could perfectly see resembles to Edward and Bella Cullen, but then again she did lose most of those little reminders after she was changed from her former state. He always knew she would shock the Cullen's into reality, the moment he laid eyes on the little girl.

He closed his eyes and listened, still nothing except for Demetri.

"I told you it was about to get interesting" he sounded rather smug about the Cullen's not taking heed in his warning.

Aro stood from his chair and looked around the room, he noticed that he was not the only one taking a great interest in what was said outside the door, he began to pace in front of the thrones deliberating with himself about what to do next.

"The common room is this way, please, I would like to back when, Heidi brings back lunch not when everybody has eaten all of the good stuff." Jane snickered at Felix's comment.

"trust him to think about his stomach"

With that they began to hear footsteps fade into the many halls and tunnels of the castle. Once Felix and Demetri had returned he sat back in his throne.

"You are all dismissed, be back for sunrise"

All the guards left the room and down the many halls to the destination they wished for.

Renesmee open one solid oak door about half a mile east of the throne room, she stepped inside and shut the door firmly, with a soft thud. She began to remove her cloak and her shoes as they were just to show people that she was part of the Volturi and to lure the humans in, she moved slowly towards the window and began to look out into the setting sun.

She didn't know how long she stood there but when she became aware again the moon was high in the sky, there was the soft thud of the door closing behind her but no movement towards her yet. After a minute she looked to her left where a giant mirror hung and held the blood red eyes of the person's reflection, silently telling him that she was o.k.

Very slowly the man manoeuvred himself into the moon light right behind Renesmee's slight form, but still he left enough room for her to turn towards him.

"You can take them" she smiled at his comment, she had begun to wonder where he went after they were dismissed but now she knew he was planning a course of action.

"I know" She smirks and turns to face him, this is the Renesmee he knew sly, cunning and very passionate about important things, he could she this behind her rose red eyes.

"I will weave nightmares into there mind to distract them, while you attack" she continued.

"I have a reputation to uphold, I can't just attack it has to be painfully slow"

"You could numb them, but leave their sense of touch and we could dismember them slowly and _painfully, _so the great Alec doesn't lose his reputation for horror"

Alec moved forward and grabbed her waist and held it to him.

"You have very poisonous thoughts"

"I know and that is what you love the most" it was true he adored her mind ever since she was young; it was so powerful, so unique and so devilish.

He couldn't help himself, he captured her lips as she giggled like a school girl, but she was no school girl only a fool would think that, before he knew it he was being pinned down on a soft surface.

A few hours later, in a room in the deepest corners of the castle Aro was leaving his room, the sun was about to rise, time to start his plan of action.

Shuffling was heard all over the castle, as the guard members began to prepare for the day ahead. Renesmee and Alec were in their closet finding clothes to wear for the day when the first rays of light hit the back wall of the room. They both exited the room together neither talking or holding hands, they did not see the need to flaunt themselves all over the castle like other guard members, but knew no one would say anything because if either where angered there would be dire consequences.

They entered right behind Caius and moved to there positions as the rest of the guard entered. When everybody had assembled, Aro spoke.

"Renesmee, my dear would you get the Cullen's from the common room"

Most eyes in the rooms turned to stare at him, but he kept his ground and smiled at her. Renesmee knew not to question her master's wishes so she left without any hesitation.

She moved along the hallway silently and swiftly, until she came to the oak doors of the common room.

"Sun's up can we go now" came a booming voice.

"I don't think we have to" Edward's voice leaked through the door.

This was her cue; she placed her hand on the brass door knob and began to twist.

* * *

**So what you think reveiw **

**P.S. the chapter is called this because in the books Edward goes on and on about how he is souless so he is dammed just like Bella, and I am guessing that Alecs parents have long since departed.  
**


	6. The Fallen Miracle

Sorry about being so late,I have been buey with Work

**Disclaimer:All rights go to S.M**

* * *

All of the Cullen's sat on the sofa's of the old common room, discussing non-trivial matters such as who won the latest baseball matches and why Alice thought the Volturi clothing was so old fashioned.

After about five hours of mindless chatting, the Cullen's began to hear movement of the guards coming in from the streets before the sun hit them. They only realised it was morning when Emmet Jumped out of his seat nearly knocking Rose on her ass in the process.

"Sun's up can we go now" he started

Edward looked at his brother and smiled to himself, as much as he adored his brother his inpatients was certainly very annoying. He was about to comment on this when thoughts began to register in his head, he knew who's they were, hers were the only one's he listened to around here.

"I don't think we have to"

"What do you mean we don't have to, you haven't changed your mind have you" Emmet replied, giving his brother the evils.

By this time all of the Cullen's were facing away from the door as much as didn't want to admit it they were all becoming very impatient.

"As much as I love to stay and watch your little family reunion, I have a job to do so could you please follow me" came a sweet angelic voice from behind them.

"Sorry, my dear we didn't hear you come in" Esme was a still a little startled that she managed to get into the room unnoticed.

She wasn't the only one a little startled by her entrance; Jasper who had been in the South for so many years knew the key to attack is surprise. As she began to move towards the door he became more paranoid, he watched as moved and almost immediately pulled Alice close to him, almost everything about Nessie screamed attacker, even his own instincts were telling him to run and hide.

She pushed open the large oak doors and enter going to her position in front of Marcus, Edward who had been taking up the rear of the group, turned to the right and stood by the wall behind Jane.

"I hope you had a pleasant stay last night plenty of time to think about things"

Aro talked to the Cullen's but all they could do was nod.

"Good, I am afraid that we are having some other visitors later so I ask you to stay in the common room until then, after the matter has been sorted I give you free access to the castle and its amenities. So that will be all for today, Renesmee and Edward will escort you back to the room."

"Thank you Aro" Carlisle felt he had to say something, so that his coven didn't look so weak in front of the Volturi.

As they were walking back to the common room Bella had convinced herself that she could get Nessie to talk to her before she left again, so she was last the enter the room so she could shut the door behind them, blocking off her escape.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Renesmee but she simply turned and raised her eyebrow at the women.

"Nessie can I talk to you" her voice shock as she said this.

The young woman in which this question was intended just started for the door.

"Nessie" Bella repeated over and over again trying to get her daughters attention.

Edward who didn't like to see his wife in such as miserable state tried.

"Renesmee, please talk to Bella for a few moments"

At this the girl turned and faced them.

"Make it quick I have things to do before our visitors arrive"

"What happened to you? What have they done to you? I am your mother I can take care of you. We will take you home were you belong. You are not a monster you don't belong here. Please Renesmee let me help you, let your family help you."

As she was saying this Bella couldn't help but move towards her estranged daughter with hope that she would forgive her. As she got closer, she noticed Renesmee's face turn into a sad smile.

Bella began to lift her left hand up to her daughters face, but before it even came near, Renesmee grabbed her wrist and shoved it away and slowly leaned in to Bella's ear and whispered.

"You are not my mother and you never will be"

With that she turned towards the door but not before giving the Cullen's a disgusted look.

As she opened the door she called to Edward.

"Don't be late for our visitors, after all you are going to need all of the friends possible on you side" with that she was gone.

Edward immediately was at his wife side.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella, just be thankful she didn't use her gift on you, she doesn't exactly need Jane to cause you pain."

After he had finished comforting his family, Edward made his way to the throne room.

All of the Cullen's sat in silence wondering what would become of them, when the smell of smoke filled the castle; it seemed the visitors were not so lucky, were they going to follow in their footsteps.

Bella who had been away in her own little world when she smelt the smoke imagined it was Renesmee lighting her dead corpse on fire. Would her own daughter do that to her surely not or would she.

* * *

O.K what do you think, I know it not the Best but Review and tell me what you think


	7. Obsession or emotion

**Disclaimer:all rigths go to S.M  
**

* * *

"Love is a relationship of caring and giving. Obsession is a display of power. Love is submergence of ego, while obsession involves display of ego. Confusing obsession with love is like drinking poison when one wants to have milk." -Anil Chawla.

"Don't be late for our visitors, after all you are going to need all of the friends possible on you side" Renesmee called back to Edward while exiting the room, it was true ever since he turned up here he wasn't exactly trusted, Aro would check his thoughts more than anyone else's and if he wanted help with something he would have to find someone in a good mood, which around here is extremely hard.

Once the door was closed she took a couple of steps to the left and released a breath which had been holding. She could hear him in the shadows behind her listening and watching every move she made. He was getting closer now but she ignored him and began to move swiftly down the hall. She was tired of the work that the Cullen's seemed to be making for her, so she couldn't fight him over it today, she stepped in to an empty room off the main corridor, she had at least two minutes before he would find her.

When Alec did enter the room he found her sitting with her back against the far wall, head in her hands. He looked at his mate no one wanted to see Renesmee like this. He walked up to her and sat beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and began moving his hands up and down her arms a simple gesture but useless to someone that's always cold.

"Why did you choose me?" she had long wondered why the great Alec of the Volturi had chosen her instead of someone more sadistic and cruel, for all he knew she might have turned out just like the rest of the Cullen's weak.

"Remember you were first brought here and Aro gave you to the wives so they would be kept busy, I saw the effect you had on them I have never seen them running all over the place just so they could keep one little person happy. It wasn't just them either Aro found you very interesting because of your irregular growth patterns perhaps the biggest change was in Marcus he smiled for the first time in hundreds of years just because your first word was 'Marcus' and your first sentence was 'why are you so sad?'"

"That still doesn't answer my question?" Alec smirked at this her inpatients was one of her little quirks.

"Let me continue, I was always warned that dampirs were very charming but I didn't exactly listen to that warning, of course I did think that perhaps you might have lost that little ability as you got older, I began to notice that every time some asked me where you were or what you were doing I seemed to know the answer, I was very aware of you and I didn't know it, of course I was the last one to notice this Jane laughed at me when I told her my little epiphany, she that was doing that since you came here, that it was just a matter of time before I realised it. So from that day and for the next few weeks I became your own personal stalker of sorts, so remember when you went for that walk because you couldn't sleep, well when I found your room empty I nearly froze the whole of Volterra but I kept in under wraps so when I found you wondering the alleys on the street I nearly killed you for going out there alone, that's why pinned you up against a wall and threatened to rip your throat out. Mind you when I realised what I was doing and the position you were in I took my chance, of course I didn't expect you to go nuts on me and bite my neck….."

"Hey mates are meant to be equals, perfect for each other just because you have a temper doesn't mean I don't and technically you jumped me and raped my mouth sorry for biting you though." With that Renesmee move her mouth to where she bit Alec and kissed him ever so gently on the place the scar would have been if she had been venomous. They stayed like this locked in their embrace for several more minutes before deciding to return to the real world.

When they finally arrived in the throne room no one was there they were all preparing for the _guests_ from Southern America. After about an hour of preparation Aro was ready for the visitors.

When the two nomads did arrive neither Alec nor Renesmee were paying much attention, one was worried about the other, while the other was busying planning away to get away from Aro's other guests. This didn't go unnoticed by another guard member who had been watching her thoughts since the Cullen's arrival.

The mates finally came to life when it was announced that the visitors were to be punished by death. As the bodies were set on fire Edward began to wonder if his chances of getting his daughter to forgive him were going out the door with the smoke of the fire.

The mess was cleaned up when Aro finally spoke.

"Felix, go tell the Cullen's that they have free roam of the castle now"

After this all guards left to do their other duties around the castle, while Renesmee went to go get changed in to something more suitable for next task.

As Alec was leaving the room to follow her, Marcus called him back.

"If you worry about her too much you will drive her away, she is good for you don't let your possessive side hurt her"

With his brief warning to the young man Marcus departed to go to the library but before he could open the door he felt a presence behind him. As he opened the door he turned to face the young girl who was behind, no matter how old she got she would always be so young and naïve to him.

Marcus sat in one of the old armchairs while Renesmee got the books he asked for. His attention was drawn away from the shelves books behind him and towards the door when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Carlisle" He acknowledges just loud enough to warn Renesmee of their presence.

"Marcus, I see you still spend most of your time in here." He replied as the Cullen's sat down at a table near the far wall.

All but one of the Cullen's sat down, Esme had enough of there wallowing torture.

"Why do you keep her here, she is just an innocent child please let h..."

A low warning growl came from close behind Marcus, alerting them to the presence of another vampire. Renesmee stepped out of the shadows and placed Marcus's books on the small table beside his chair.

The Cullen's were about to speak again when they were interrupted by Heidi.

"Renesmee are you coming fishing?"

"I am waiting for Afton to take over" Renesmee replied without her eyes leaving the Cullen's

"Afton is reporting for duty" Came a deep voice from beside Heidi

"Too busy playing with Chelsea" Heidi replied giving him a wink.

"Are we going fishing or not?" Renesmee asked but was completely ignored by both guards.

"Just because you give yourself too freely to anything that walks just too have fun, doesn't mean the people who have mates can't have fun" Heidi shot daggers at him while she reeled back ready to spring.

"Stop." Called Marcus "Renesmee please take Heidi"

"Yes Master."

When both Renesmee and Heidi were leaving, Heidi turned to face Afton once more.

"Renesmee has a mate and she is the funniest person to hang out with around here"

With that Heidi stormed through the doors, leaving Renesmee to face the stares of the Cullen's but before they could ask she was gone again.

* * *

**There you go.**

**What do you think is he in love with her or is it just obsession.**

**Please tell me I need to know because I know how the story is going to end.**

**All I need to know is if he loves her not so I can work the right ending he stay or sould he go!  
**

**So review****.**


	8. A heartbroken age old man

As the smoke exited the castle Felix entered the common room,

"Our Visitors have been taken care of you have free roam"

With that he left the Cullen's in peace.

Rosalie broke the silence first,

"We need to come up with a plan of action; we have to figure out a way to talk to her."

"We could talk to Edward again and ask how she was changed" Bella spoke feeling hopeful that her husband would have the answers the rest of them wanted.

"Edward's head-strong he already told us it's her choice to tell us, he will stick to that decision" Alice began silently cursing her brother for his stubbornness.

"She seems to be Marcus's guard like Jane is Aro's and Alec is Caius. Perhaps we could talk to him he might know what to do" Carlisle smiled at his wife she was always so optimistic, but he had a nagging feeling that the guards her loyal to their masters because the masters were respectful of their wishes, so if Ness asked Marcus not to then he probably wouldn't.

"It's worth a try" Jasper began even though he felt doubt rolling off his father figure, he would do anything to get cheery Alice back again.

Carlisle nodded reluctantly,

"If they have just finished court than he is in the library, pasting the time until he is needed"

With that all the Cullen's followed him through the many halls too another set of big oak doors, Emmet began to wonder if all the doors were the same to confuse people.

After the pleasantries were made the Cullen's moved to the closet table and all began to sit except Esme.

"Why do you keep her here, she is just an innocent child please let h..." her voice raw with emotion rang through the huge library, only too be cut short by a growl from the bookcases behind Marcus.

Carlisle knew that he would be protected but hoped silently that Nessie would be busy somewhere else in the castle, but lady Luck didn't seem to shine on the Cullen's lately.

Nessie stepped out of the shadows and placed three large leather bound books on the table beside Marcus's chair. She had changed from the dress she was wearing earlier, she was now in tight fitted black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown cropped jacket, this outfit didn't say uniform it screamed look at me. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Carlisle had a sickening feeling about what was about to happen.

Esme opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the opening of the library doors.

"Renesmee are you coming fishing?" called the beautiful Heidi as she was fixing herself not bothering to look up.

"I am waiting for Afton to take over" Nessie's voice was cold as usual, Jasper wondered if she had any emotion at all because all he was detecting was numbness.

"Afton is reporting for duty" Came a deep voice from beside Heidi.

"Too busy playing with Chelsea" Heidi replied finally looking up and giving him a wink.

"Are we going fishing or not?" Renesmee asked irritation clear in her voice, obvious that this is not the first time that these two guard members had this particular fight. "Just because you give yourself too freely to anything that walks just too have fun, doesn't mean the people who have mates can't have fun" Heidi hissed and recoiled back ready to spring.

"Stop" Said the monotone voice of Marcus, who up until now hadn't said anything.

"Renesmee please take Heidi"

"Yes Master." The Cullen's watched as Nessie made her way over to Heidi and began pulling her out by the arm.

When both Renesmee and Heidi were leaving, Heidi Half turned to face Afton once more.

"Renesmee has a mate and she is the funniest person to hang out with around here"

With that Heidi yanked her arm fee of Nessie's grip and left the room. All of the Cullen's eyes landed on Nessie, Bella suddenly felt very positive again, perhaps her mate was the reason she was staying here, if she got her mate to come surly she would follow.

All the Cullen's were stunned was Edward keeping this from them, how bad could Nessie's mate be?

"That women can't handle rejection" Afton muttered as he made his way a cross the room to stand near Marcus.

As they sat in the silence of the library trying to figure out how to convince Marcus to get Nessie on their side, they were once again interrupted by a small cloaked figure.

"Master have you seen Renesmee, I need her help" chimed Jane from beneath her cloak.

"She has gone out with Heidi" Marcus answered not bothering to look up from his book.

Jane then turned to look at the Cullen's, and hissed silently before leaving the room.

Alice had given up by the time the sun began retreating into the horizon, so on a one-shot she just started to talk.

"Marcus, why does she not want to leave? We both no she doesn't belong here."

"Now they've done it" muttered Afton from his position next to Marcus.

Marcus cold rasping voice began to echo off the walls

"It is her choice to leave or not, I have no say in the matter I can only give advise but at the present I recommend for to stay as far away from your 'family' as possible as you seem to suck the life out of her." To prove his point further he let a deep growl escape his chest. Esme looked into the man's age old eyes and saw what she had seen in Carlisle's the day Edward left to come here.

"Master I hear people entering, it is time to feast." Mumbled Afton, a bit put off by his masters outburst. Both Men left the room like a bat out of hell, the Cullen's were stunned by what they had just witnessed.

After what seemed like hours the family made there way through the halls but where stopped when the heard Nessie talking to Jane further down the corridor.

"Thank you, for your help"

"No, problem" Came a more enthusiastic Nessie then the one they met.

With

Out realising it the Cullen's seemed to have ebbed forward so that they could see Nessie leaning against a table with Jane standing in front of her.

"Master wants us all together in the throne room" Jane then leaned forward grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her along with her until they ended up in front of the yellow eyed coven.

"I will catch up Jane"

Jane glared at Bella, kissed Nessie on the cheek then stormed down the hallway.

"Something wrong" her dull lifeless voice returning.

"No, we were just looking for Edward" Rosalie quickly lied as not to seem weak.

Nessie looked the Cullen's up and down then went the same way as Jane.

"Who would of thought that Jane would have a thing for Nessie" Emmet declared getting a sharp dig in the ribs from his wife for such a comment.

The coven of vegetarians wondered aimlessly around just thinking, all in all they pasted very few vampires but was the next Volturi member that made them stop as he approached.

"Cullen's" came the deceitfully innocent voice of Alec.

"Tell your sister to stay away from my daughter, you two are dirt, and you don't deserve a place on this plant" Bella screamed at him not afraid to hide her emotions.

Before the last word had even hit the air she was pinned against the cold stone wall

"Don't you ever speak about my sister like that again, if you do I will personally rip you limb from limb without my gift to ease your pain" Suddenly there came a loud crash as Alec was ripped off Bella and slammed into the wall at the other end of the hall.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again or so help me God" growled Edward threatening the young man.

"I thought you were looking for Edward" a voice snarled from were Alec was on the floor.

Nessie gave a hand to Alec to help him up and began to move towards the Cullen's.

"You have broken your promise" Nessie snarled at Edward

"What promise" squeaked Alice

Nessie eyes landed on the small physic, a smirk playing on her lips

"Your husband is probably slightly confused about my emotions or lack of emotions"

Alice looked at her husband who nodded his head, she was about turn her gaze towards Edward when her eyes landed on Nessie's hands or Nessie's right hand and Alec's left hand still attached, when her eyes didn't move the other members of the coven began to follow her line of sight.

Esme couldn't help but gasp.

"That would explain the numb emotions" murmured Jasper

"Well Jasper would you like to feel my emotions" Before he could answer, his face contorted with the flood of emotion.

"Now, back to that broken promise there were rules; you said that they would lose interest if I ignored them for long enough. I think you forgot to mention how persistent they are." Nessie raised her eyebrows at the Cullen's shocked faces and continued "Let me tell you a story about Edekins over here, when he first got here he decide to out as information as possible, let's just say that he didn't like what he found, so when all of you turned up he made me promise not to tell you anything about my past I agreed on two conditions that you wouldn't go near Alec or Marcus, unfortunately you broke those"

"Edward what have you done" Warned Carlisle

"It was for the best"

"Oh, well too late now, So mommy dearest you are about to get a first class seat to the premier of my life" Nessie couldn't help laugh as she skipped down the hall holding Alec's hand with the Cullen's following behind.


	9. Memories ingraved in the present

sorry for taking so long major writers block

thank you to my beta Jazzstoker

all rights go to S.M

* * *

She was beyond upset now, she'd taken Edward Cullen's word that his coven would stay away. She led them down the hall to the library, thinking of ways in which to punish him. Alec chuckled beside her agreeing with her thoughts. Even though she wouldn't admit it to Jane, she began to wonder if Jane was right about parents, "they were just there to ruin your life" she had said. Renesmee had worked hard over the last twenty-five years to prove that she wasn't another Cullen, just a pitiful creature whose only use was to breathe in good air they didn't need, just to seem more human...pathetic. No she was stronger then that.

She was now a crucial member of the Volturi.

She pushed the library door open and told the Cullen's to take a seat. "I do love premiers...Bella you are about to see my memories from my point of view, so don't worry if blurs suddenly, I believe it adds to the effect."

Renesmee couldn't help but smile cruely at the how much her memories would hurt this creature.

"The one who calls herself my 'mother'."

She though bitterly as she focused her attention on Bella and waited for the familiar blank expression to cross her face.

"So it begins..." murmured Alec from beside her, while keeping an eye on the rest of the Cullen coven.

Renesmee started her little film from the beginning only choosing the particular moments that would hurt Isabella Cullen the most.

Edward Cullen kissed the top of the little girls head.

"Goodbye..." he whispered softly.

Suddenly she wasn't in his arms anymore, she was in the arms of the man standing opposite her only moments ago. She clinged to the old man when she heard a piercing scream erupt from the other side of the field. The people who she had been handed too ignored this and turned towards the forest from which they was she going? Why was she with these men? Who where these man? Why weren't her family coming too? Did they not care?

As if to answer her the wind spoke, carrying a melancholy whisper, "Love you?"

Tears began to stream down her face, perhaps she was better off away from the people she had caused so much trouble for, so much hardship. Unbeknownst to her this was the first and last time Renesmee Carlie Cullen would ever cry.

The next memory that blurred into Bella's vision was something that was totally against her nature.

Renesmee had been kept inside for god knows how long, it's hard to keep track of time when you haven't seen the sun since you arrived in the caverns of Volterra.

"We want you to show you what it is like to be a proper, human drinking, vampire."

Aro chimed, drawing her attention back to him. He sat on his throne surrounded by the guards. She was being held by one of them, his name didn't register. The doors swung open, revealing the ever stunning Heidi, following closely behind where a group of helpless people. Their scared faces searching for an escape they would never find. They didn't know what was about to happen, but their sense of self preservation was screaming at them to run and not turn back, but they would never be ableto run from this. Time seemed to stop as her body reacted, her eyelids snapped shut trying to force the enevitable out of sight, pity that cutting off one sense only made the others stronger.

The screams started abruptly and didn't stop for what seemed like centuries...but the smell lingered, trapping itself in her clothes and the objects around her the smell of death spreading like a cancer through the air. This isn't what scared her most though, the smell was, to put it simply...mouth-watering.

She awoke with a fright; she thought she heard a loud bang from down the hall, she moved to the door her curiosity taking over. Her little feet started towards the origin of the sound, but was quickly distracted by a scent, not just any scent, this was the smell of books. Without even noticing, she had moved in front of a large oak door and had begun to push it open. Seeing that no-one was inside she began to move to one of the nearest isles. The books were so old she didn't want to touch them, she picked a small, less tattered looking book from the bottom shelf. She then settled onto the floor and got lost in the world the book created. She must have fallen asleep as she woke up to the early sun peeking in through the window.

She shot up. As she moved to leave she noticed she wasn't in the library anymore, she was in her bed. All day she wondered how she got back or if someone had found her, were they mad at her for being there? That night she couldn't help but go back, after all she was a gluten for punishment, again she found herself covered by the bed covers the next morning. This routine continued over the next few nights until one night she was reaching for a book that was on a shelf too high for her small hands to reach, she was about to give up when another hand shot out and got the book. Renesmee was terrified, a person had found her. Instead of going to punish her, the hand simply passed her the book she wasn't able to reach. Ever so slowly she turned around. She kept her eyes on the person's feet but she could still feel eyes boring into the top of her head. There was nothing but silence until the person looming over her took a large intake of air.

"The floor is very uncomfortable, the sofa is far better for reading."

The horse disused voice of Marcus sliced the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. Renesmee knew better then to question him, so she moved towards the seating area at the front of the library. However when she made an attempt to sit on the chair by herself, she was lifted from under the arms, onto the empty seat next to Marcus. Neither spoke they just continued to read their respective books.

That was until Renesmee began to feel her eyelids drop. She had somehow managed to endup snuggled up to Marcus's side. When she knew she couldn't win the battle to keep her eyes open, she let sleep take her over, though, not before she felt the book being removedfrom her hands and the swift wind blow by her as she was moved from the library to herroom. Perhaps she had made a friend here after all. With that thought she drifted off to sleep content for the first night in a long time

How did she get here, it was all a blur from this morning. Heidi was standing beside her effectively dragging her out into the light of day and towards a crowd of tourists that were gathering outside 'The Lost City of Pompeii'. She almost laughed at this, people wanted to catch a glimpse of people permanently encased in stone only to be lured away to their death by monsters made of stone.

"O.K. kid, you have to help me gather people. It's your form of payment so the masters won't dispose of you," Heidi spoke softly as if she was being watched. Her stomach turned as Heidi began to use her gift on the people closest to them. Heidi had realised her hand, she could easily escape without being noticed. That though was quickly interrupted by a child's giggle coming from a nearby Gift shop. The child's father was buying her sweets. Something surged through her half iced veins then, it was something hot and angry but she couldn't put a name on it but she did picture the pair on the floor of the throne room covered in blood with the lights gone from their eyes.

She almost skipped over to the pair with a smile plastered on her face but she had to be convincing so she bit the inside of her lip causing her face to crumple in pain. Her little hand reached out and pulled the man's leg.

"I can't find my mommy," she whimpered giving the effect of tears.

"Oh you poor thing, here maybe if we lift you up you might be able to see her."

As he lifted her up, he's accent got stronger, Russian or Latvian possibly.

"There she is over there," enthusiasm seeped in to her voice as she pointed towards Heidi, who was gathering people and putting them on a bus.

"Mommy, mommy!"

This caused Heidi to turn around with a raised eyebrow, a smile spreading across her face as she took in what was before her.

"Oh there you are , I though you ran away."

Renesmee was then lifted into her arms and hugged.

"I am very proud of you Renesmee, they smell divine," she whispered lowly in her ear.

"We found her by the shop," the man's voice was shaky clearly shocked by Heidi's flawlessness.

Again she flashed him a smile.

"Follow me we are going somewhere else." This was a command that had to be followed, it was Heidi's gift. The man and his daughter stumbled on to the bus closely followed by Heidi who was still holding her supposed daughter.

"Heidi," the little voice squeaked.

"Yes"

"That was fun, can we play this game again?"

"Of course," the brunette women laughed and gently kissed the little girls cheek.

She was looking at herself in the mirror awaiting the directions from the two females standing either side of the mirror.

"The dress is perfect," the blond woman smiled.

"Yes, I agree," replied the other blond.

"And, what do you think, my dear", called the first blond, who stood about one inch taller then the second.

"I love it, perfect for gardening," squealed the excited child.

"I agree with Renesmee perfect for gardening, you have out done yourself Athenodora," mused the second blond.

"Thank you Sulpicia."

All three made there way towards the gardens. How else were the two remaining wives meant to spend there time. As the sun descended into the sea the wives called it a night and proceeded indoors.

Renesmee didn't stop though she ran down the halls towards the library, to show Marcus the flowers she had picked for him. Unfortunately the human half of her was acting up today so she ran head first into a wall.

"You would be wise to watch where you are going, people might think you are up to no good," the wall chuckled.

"I was bringing flowers to Marcus," she pouted.

After giving her a hand up off the floor, he bent down to her eye level.

"You should be more careful, you have a knack for causing trouble."

"I do not!" Again the girl pouted, then she bolted down the hallway only to be followed by the cackling laugh of Alec.

He did warn her once about attracting trouble; this is probably what he meant. Here she was being thrown around across the room like a piece of meat by some new, lesser known guard. He's reason for the girl being thrown around was that she was too much of a threat and had to be eliminated. Stupid guard the real reason was he wanted to move up in the ranks, to be feared and recognised.

So there she lay crumpled and battered on the cold, stone floor in one of the many rooms the guards used. Her limbs had given out, everything seemed so far away. Distant almost. Screaming and shouting was one of the first things was heard as she drifted in and out of conscious but it was hard to tell who or where it was coming from. There was a smell in the air, the burning of something grotesque. The burning didn't stop though it seemed to spread from across the room right into her body, it burned, did he set her on fire?

The burning never stopped, thoughts of hell passed through the girls head, was she there? Had she died and gone to hell? The pain eased eventually, finally stopping. She could move again she knew this because on minute she was in a sleep like state and now she was across the room beside a large mirror.

"Renesmee?" Two voices whispered from beside the bed.

"What Happened?"

"You where attacked, you had to change to survive." Marcus murmured solemnly.

"That's not possible, I can't be changed."

"6 days, 3 days to eliminate the venom in your system and 2 days to change you," Alec sounded terrified. Would she leave him now that she was changed, stronger, no longer dependant on him?

The memories stopped. These chosen few were enough for Bella Cullen to suffer over her daughter's fate and past experiences. Without looking back Renesmee removed herself from the room closely followed by Alec. Once the door was closed she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice to see your back to yourself." Alec grinned pushing her against the closest wall.

"I have done enough damage...for now." She murmured biting his bottom lip.

He couldn't wait any longer he captured her pouty lips in his, this was the person who had him at her beck and call, and God she would be the death of him. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Do you have to do that here?" Questioned Jane.

Renesmee had to speak as Alec was busy with her neck.

"What not enjoying the show?" She asked with a smirk.

"Would you if it was your brother?"

"O.K we'll go." Alec murmured grabbing Renesmee ass and lifting her up so she could straddle him.

"Hey Jane, how sound proof are your walls?" Renesmee called back.

"Lets hope very, as I don't plan on keeping it quiet." snickered Alec.


End file.
